


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by meletes_muse



Series: Times and Places [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Cyndi Lauper, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: One shot. Poor dear James never really moved on from the Victorian era. A musical interlude to the series, Times and Places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanctuary.

November 1983

The London Sanctuary

 

James hummed as he made his way to the Sanctuary library. He simply adored it when Helen was in London. He simply adored _Helen_. James was old, and these days he felt every one of his 132 years. Chronologically speaking, Helen was a year older, but she had such energy, such vitality.

James knew that Helen's longevity weighed heavily on her mind, but her body was as fit and as healthy as it had been in 1887. Perhaps more so, when one took modern diet and exercise regimens into account. And although her physical form remained unchanged, her mind was another matter altogether. Helen moved with the times, she adapted, adopted, tried and tested. James adapted too – the machine that kept him alive was a case in point. But he did so... reluctantly.

James was _tired_ , though of course he would never admit it - least of all to Helen. He knew that she was tired too. But unlike mere mortals, such as James, Helen did not have to contend with the all too visceral inconveniences of cellular decay. The rational part of James' mind recognised that 1983 had as much, if not more, to offer than 1883. And yet, he yearned for that age of scientific discovery, that time when it had seemed that they were on the very cusp of human advancement. The Great War had shattered any illusions he had harboured about technological 'progress', but in the course of his long life he had never again felt the sense of possibility that he had felt during his days at Oxford.

James' brow furrowed as he approached the library. The floor vibrated faintly, and the loud, incessant beat of popular music would have been audible even without his sharpened hearing. James sighed. Anything more modern than the Beatles was decidedly _too_ _modern_ , as far as he was concerned. He had never understood why Helen of all people had taken such a shine to the music of this current era. _What in Heaven's name was wrong with Mozart?_

_And modern fashion!_ He had never really moved on from his Victorian sensibilities when it came to his sartorial choices. Of course, he fully recognised how outmoded he was, in that regard. And he was smart enough to keep his thoughts to himself when it came to Helen's choice of garments. Still, it didn't stop him from supressing a gasp every time he saw her in a pair of 'leggings'. And Helen – ever perceptive – knew it.

James reached the library just as a new song began to play. He had to admit that the upbeat introduction _was_ rather catchy. As he pushed open the large doors, he met with a familiar sight. Helen stood at one of the large desks, poring over several faded tomes. Light streamed in through the high stained glass windows, creating dappled patches of sunlight. And yet, the scene was different. Helen's hips swayed in time with the music and a small smile played about her lips as she sang along with what was clearly the refrain. _And girls, they wanna have fu-un, o-oh girls just wanna have fu-un..._

Helen looked up then, spotting him. Her smile widened. She stepped away from the desk, still swaying with the beat, and reached back to let her long curls out of their clasp. _The phone rings in the middle of the night my father yells, “whatcha gonna do with your life!”_ Shaking her finger playfully at James, she continued singing, _Oh Daddy dear you know you’re still number one, but girls they wanna have fu-un, o-oh girls just wanna have –_

Still smiling, Helen gave him a come-hither look as she beckoned him with her finger, tossing her long auburn curls over her shoulder. _That's all they really waaant... some fuuuuun... Wh_ _en the workin’ day is done, oh girls, they wanna have fu-un, o-oh girls just wanna ha-ave fu-un..._

James couldn’t help himself. Helen’s enthusiasm was positively infectious. He strode forwards and took her hands in his, twirling her around and around with the music. Helen’s laughter was like bells.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the wo-orld..._ Helen took control, then, placing her hands on James’ waist, bodies touching as they moved sensuously with the beat, breath mingling. _I want to be the one to walk in the sun, oh girls they wanna have fu-un, o-oh girls just wanna have..._

And then they lost themselves in the music. Helen snaked her arms around James' neck and he pulled her close. She cupped his face in her hands and their lips met, languidly. James slipped his leg between Helen's thighs and she moaned. Neither of them was in any rush for the song to end. And, for a brief moment, James felt young again.

 

All too soon, however, the music began to fade. James broke away first, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Helen's ear.

“Well, my dear,” he said voice deep and filled with promise, “would you say the working day is done?”

Helen gazed at his lips, cheeks flushed with desire. She licked her lips.

“Oh, most definitely.”  

 

FIN

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics are from Cyndi Lauper's 1983 hit, 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'.


End file.
